worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Ywing II
Background With the advent of peace and the taking of control by the New Republic, military minds knew they needed something to maintain patrols and reconnaissance in the various reaches of the galaxy. Wanting a fairly efficient cost effective design, engineers looked to what already was in use to see if they could build from there. Doing so found them taking a new look at the venerable Y-wing and it versatility over the decades from the clone wars to winning the galactic civil war. With numerous tweaks here and there to the cockpit design and fuselage configurations, designers were able to turn the old Y-wing bomber into something new and different while maintaining it's silouette and capabilities, even increasing them further to some degree. Even though the New republic was in a time of demilitarization, this ship was very well armed but with good reason. This ship was meant to be on long duration patrols and as such needed to have redundant systems such as multiple crew and multiple weapon systems in case of failures or injuries. The Y-wing II went into service and was effective in it's given duties almost immediately, quelling pirate attacks and other issues throughout republic space. Affiliation: New Republic, The Resistance, Independents Ship Type: BTL-A6 Y-Wing II Class: Long Range Patrol and Recon Fighter Manufacturer: Koensayr Manufacturing Crew: 3+1 astromech droid MDC BY LOCATION: 1* Main Hull 900 cockpit - 250 Sensor/Communications Array - 150 Engines (2) - 300 ea Dual Laser Cannon - 100 Dual Laser Cannon Turret - 200 Proton Torpedo Launchers (2) - 75ea Belly Laser Turret - 125 ea Ion Cannon - 60 2* Shields 300 side (1800 total) AR - 15 Armour - Ignores attacks that do equivalent of upto and including 40mm rounds NOTES*: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 25 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere: 1050kph, mach 8 if shields are on FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour), Class 8 Back Up Hyperdrive (33 LY per hour) Maximum Range: Can operate up to 2 months under normal usage. Combat ops will decrease this 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 26m Height: 3.4m, 5.2m on landing skids Width: 9.8m Weight: 37 tons Cargo: 500kg Cost - 265 000 WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Dual Laser Cannon PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 single blast, 6d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Dual Laser Cannon Turret (Top mounted) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 single blast, 6d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Laser Cannon Cannon Turret (Belly mounted) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to co-pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Ion Cannon PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-missile RANGE - SPACE: 8km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 4km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 to shields, roll on ion damage table if target shields are down RATE OF FIRE: Equal to Pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launcher (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 at a time equal to the pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 5 per launcher BONUSES: +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 15 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range or 40 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 60 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 90 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 120 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 6000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER - Full up to date navigational data is stored and updated regularly. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 autododge at level 8 and 14 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG Books - various Star Wars reference Books - various Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Youtube - EC Henry - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2g9YfO55n1g